Twin Hearts
by francescai
Summary: Twins… they’ll always be together, we can never set them apart. Maybe… but not for long. So now, why don’t we explore the life of 2 and butt in to feel the warmth going on? To feel the love? Including 2 twin necklaces, let’s be witnesses. MxN extra HxR
1. Chapter 1

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **Twin Hearts** ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: manimefrances

A/n: Again, I came up with a new story. Hope you like this one. But for now, I'm giving the prologue. If I get reviews (lots of it maybe at least more than 10, hehe), I'm continuing it.

Note: Disclaimed

**H**ere starts…

Manimefrancesca Spoecilaju (nice name! hehe) is your ordinary high school student until she bumped into a strange looking guy who she cursed all her life. But at that point, she was…

STOP

hehe You must've have thought that was the start. Joke, here's the real one… But before that, let's have a short intro, shall we?

**Twins… they'll always be together, we can never set them apart. Maybe… but not for long. So now, why don't we explore the life of 2 and butt in to feel the warmth going on? To feel the love? Including 2 twin necklaces, let's be witnesses.**

**For,…**

_**Twin hearts**_

_**We will never be apart**_

_**I will love you forever**_

_**Till the end**_

_**Twin hearts**_

_**Just like the heavens and the stars**_

_**I will love you forever**_

_**Till the end of time**_

(A/n: Have you heard this song?)

**Prologue**

'This couldn't be happening.' I shook my head disapprovingly.

Memories of her filled my head… her laughing, her pouting acting like a 2-year-old, her crying as I ate her share of chocolates we bought, **her saying I love you**, her… her… her!

'But it has. _Everything's over_. She's gone.'

I left that room that has only been emptied. In it stayed before the girl I gave my heart to. She wore half my heart. She was the one I longed to be with. I couldn't express it when she became mine.

Now, I wear two necklaces.

Before, only one strung upon my neck.

This neck of mine before was always straight and erect … cause I know she would be greeting me with her smile. Now, it's drooping including my aching shoulders. Along the rain, my tears welled up with it… its coldness, it makes me shiver, not anymore feeling warm like before. If she saw me walking under these angry clouds, she would pout and join me with her umbrella saying I might get sick.

She would be there to protect me… like I've always wanted to do.

But now, those don't exist anymore. She took them along her passing, along her death.

Each necklace carried half a heart as pendant. These necklaces, now under my care, have been joined to form a full heart.

These necklaces, which formerly belonged to two loving individuals, a boy and a girl were separate before (since they were worn in separate necks obviously) yet joined by a heated feeling. This time, they have been joined by the cause of what's happened—death. What joined them was not love, which was the former cause.

Now, I have her necklace.

I wonder… will this necklace of hers remain with mine with me forever?

Or it shall be given to another individual? Another woman?

That woman, if she wears it, would that mean my heart would be with her too since the other of the pair is with me?

Will I ever afford in time to give again? To give my heart? To love?

Two necklaces are with me. They look elegant. They can be bought cheap but they hold meaning.

If tomorrow, I give her necklace to a girl, I just hope things wouldn't be too tragic…

…Like now. Things have crashed out my heart,… trashed it.

Like I ever had the guts to do that.

But nah, why think of loving again when my heart has already chosen its final pick? My final some one? My one and only?

I continued my pace, soaked in rain, walking like a worm, head down, not caring a bit what's happening with the world.

I didn't notice it.

I almost died.

I almost followed her.

Though again, fate hasn't allowed it. Fate has let me live. My candle's still standing, not expecting its light would die soon. So soon.

I've almost been hit by a running motorcycle.

Now I know I'm not gonna love again just like what I said.

What has happened is a big proof.

The necklaces due to what happened earlier… fell off from my neck. The chains holding the pendant gave off.

Under me was an opening with bars for drainage.

Along with the current of water that followed that hole was my necklace. I just had died. That necklace was my life. No life, no power to feel. No power to love.

I was able to catch her necklace before it would fall.

'I just can't let go, eh?'

Slowly, I opened my palm. The necklace slipped.

I could no longer see it too. All was water.

Those necklaces which formerly kept a love to bloom with strength have again been separated…. far from each other.

Just like the two of us before we met. We were far away not haven't yet met each other's faces.

One of the necklaces was me, the other was my lover.

Like our story of love, fate and time will again find a way to make those two necklaces meet.

Meet again and be together as one.

That time, the reason would be the same as ours before… love.

I smiled looking up at space.

"Fate, whoever the next owners of those necklaces will be, don't take things easy on them, eh. Challenges that would serve as their test would make them strong just like how strong we were before. For now, I'm saying goodbye; I'm going to be with her."

For the second attempt, I died.

Before, almost been hit by a motorcycle, now a truck. And it did hit me.

I've been allowed to live shortly…

One reason for that one.

To let go myself of those necklaces…

…For them to freely roam the world…

…For them to be finally owned by their next owners…

…To continue the cycle as… twin necklaces… being the symbol of twin hearts.

Like how they served us, they will be of the same use to their next owners…

To make their owners be together for eternity cause they've got twin hearts.

**Twin** hearts like their necklaces, like us.

Those necklaces have witnessed us being brought together and now, we will continue it 'above'.

Those two next, who could they be?

They should be ready…

…Cause there are two necklaces roaming the Earth now in search for them.

Like us, they'll be together in the end.

And surely, necklaces will still be in the list of witnesses of two people falling in love.

A/n: There, done! I hoped you liked it. And I hope also that I'll be getting reviews. Remember, if you want this continued, send a review! hehe And if you have some questions or anything, you can include it in your reviews, or a PM perhaps. And just tell me if you want me to continue this one.

Thanks! Till the time my reviews top to more than 10! hehe

And oh, pls. don't think I'm going insane for reviews. You see, it's just that, in that way, I'll be able to know if those people who have read the fic appreciate it. And it's a big deal for the start of a new story. A big go for the one writing it to do better. So, I'll be waiting! )


	2. Help!

Hi!

Well, I'm telling you I won't be uploading… Haa… I feel like dying! If I felt so relaxed in my 2nd year, now, the pressure is rising out from my body. There are lots of projects to do!

And besides, I haven't continued what I made, and I'm so sorry but I don't have much free time.

**Anyway, anyone there who'd care to do me a favor?**

Well, I'm looking for pen pals! Really!! This is for an English project. There's the project, 'letter writing'. And the letter needs to be really the letter; you know the traditional style… the one that has to be mailed by a post office.

Hahai… this is so tiring.. but anyone there from US or Europe? Well, our teacher has purposely given us this project to 'practice your english' as she says. And so we need to those who are native speakers of English as pen pals.

Yeah, it's quite troublesome.. There's the Internet and Yahoo can pretty much take care of the matter but I think our teacher won't approve of that. Cause if the letter is thru mail, then it needs printing first, and she'll think we've only made up the letters.

And it's really a project we need to partake of… Coz if we don't, then our lives will be on the line! Poor grade marks… poor me! So, please, anyone interested in there? I need real pen pals who can reply to my letters. Or so, anyone to recommend?

**I REALLY NEED PEN PALS!**

**HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!!!**

And after that, if however the hardness of the situation fluctuates, I promise to work on the story.., (AND THIS PROMISE ISN"T MEANT TO BE BROKEN, PROMISE!) No worries, like what I've said, I've asked classmates about the story, and I now have a definite plan.. AND IT'S REALLY GOOD! We've shouted all day long at the 1st say of class, heaving weird faces from our other classmates as to why what weirdness has indested us. We were just talking about 'My heart's back'.

So, please, help me please! I'm begging you (kneels on the floor crying with begging eyes)!

Right now, I'm currently busy with my math and science investigatory projects (you'll fail without them) and I hope even the burden of the pen pal thing could diminish the load from my inside. Care to free me from one of my burdens (pen pal)?

I know it's not good to have this as a chapter, but I need help!

Thanks so much! Thanks a million, people!

I do hope people will grow pity on me (smiles sadly, ironicall)…

Ja!


End file.
